Different Worlds
by Nala The Lion
Summary: Adrian Ivsahkov is the hottest guy at Amberwood. Sydney Sage is his best friends twin sister. When a spark ignites between the nerd and the player, though, can they confront their feelings and tell each other how they feel? T for mild swearing. Sydney/Adrian, slight Eddie/Jill Rose/Dimitri Lissa/Christian
1. Early Mornings

**Summary: Adrian Ivashkov is the hottest guy in school. Sydney Sage is his best friends little sister. They never expected a spark to ignite between them, but they both insist that it's nothing-both in denial. **

**I hope you guys like it!**

**I don't own Bloodlines/VA.**

*Sydney Sage*

"Hurry up, Syd!" My twin brother called from downstairs, and I opened my eyes groggily. I glanced at my clock, reading 5:30. I crinkled my nose, not knowing why he was waking me up so early on a Saturday morning.

"What?" I shouted, turning over so I was facing my pillow, hoping to block out his shouting. I heard heavy footsteps bounding up the stairs, and my door opened, letting the light from the illuminated halls flood into my room. I cringed at the sudden light.

"Get up." he simply said, opening my closet and tossing the first things he could find at my head. I caught them, and gave him a questioning glance.

"What has you out of bed before 6?" I asked, rubbing my eyes, thick with sleep.

"Morning practice." Eddie replied gruffly. "Hurry up. Ivashkov and I are waiting." he said, and I rolled my eyes. Of course Adrian was here.

"Wouldn't want to make you guys wait." I muttered sarcastically, and Eddie just shook his head, told me to hurry up again, and left my room for me to dress.

10 minutes, I was dressed, and my face was made up well enough. I smoothed down my jeans a last time, and headed downstairs.

"Took long enough, Princess." Adrian said from where he leaned against the wall.

"Where'd you come up with that one?" I asked. Not my best retort, I had to admit, but it was all I could think of. He chuckled, and shook his head. "Where's Eddie?" I asked.

"Polishing his cleats." he said, and looked down the hall. "EDDIE!" he shouted, and wandered down the hall to Eddie's room as if he lived here. He almost did-he came here almost every day of the week since they were freshmen.

When Eddie came out, following Adrian, I gave my brother my best death glare. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Why did you wake me up? It's your practice." I said, frowning. He shrugged.

"Can't leave my little sister at home all day…" he said, ruffling my hair. I pouted and slapped his hand away.

"You couldn't have left me alone until 8?" I groaned, and Adrian laughed.

"She has a point." he said, grinning. Eddie punched his arm, and Adrian's faked pain.

"Ah! Oh my God…I'm dead…call an ambulence…I'm dying!" he gasped, and dropped to his knees. I giggled slightly, while Eddie tried not to smile.

"I think this is why you didn't get into the play." Eddie laughed.

"You tried out for the play?" I asked Adrian curiously, and he shrugged in a casual way, but his shrug was a bit forced.

"Yeah, well, this chick I sort of liked was in it…" he said, almost shyly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Dude, sort of? You wrote a poem for her, gave her perfume, roses…" my brother snorted at the memory.

"Who?" I asked before I could stop myself. Adrian said, "No one." at the same moment Eddie said "Rose Hathaway."

I blinked. "You liked Rose? As in, my friend Rose?" I asked, blinking. He nodded. "Oh…so you were the mystery stalker…" I mused, and Adrian winced slightly.

"Let's get going before Coach kicks our asses." Adrian changed the topic quickly, and Eddie nodded.

_Adrian liked Rose…imagine that…_ I thought to myself quietly. For some reason, I didn't quite like the idea.

*Adrian Ivashkov*

I pulled over at our school, and looked in the rearview mirror, able to see Sydney's still apparent sulk on her face. I chuckled. "Sage, it's just one morning 'ruined'. You'll have a thousand more." I teased, and she hunched back in her seat more.

"You don't know that. I could have a heart attack right now." she said in a matter-of-fact way. I turned, a devilish smile on my face.

"Yeah, being around all this can be pretty heart-stopping." I said, gesturing to my body and wiggling my eyebrows in a suggestive way which made her blush.

"Lay off her." Eddie said, and Sydney nodded.

"Yeah." she said. "Lay off me."

"After all, she's not used to talking to people." Eddie continued, and both of us laughed while Sydney turned as red as a tomato. We both unlocked our doors, and stepped out into the cold air. I was wearing a T-shirt and shorts, but I'd warm up after doing sprints. Sydney stormed out of the car and hit my arm as hard as she could, which wasn't very hard. She was about as strong as a baby chipmunk.

"The Sage family seems to enjoy hitting me today." I remarked, which caused her to hit my arm again. I laughed, and she muttered something containing the word 'impossible'. "What was that Sage? My raw sexiness is impossible? I'd say that too, but I've spent 17 years of life with this body. It's still shocking at times just how-" Eddie cut me off.

"We don't need to hear the glory details of it, Ivashkov." he said, and I laughed, still amused by Sydney's red cheeks. "C'mon, it's getting cold. Let's go already before Coach mauls us."

"I suppose I'll just freeze to death on the bleachers." Sydney muttered, and I chuckled.

"You go, Glenn Coco." I said, and she frowned.

"Who?" she asked, and I laughed.

"I know that and you don't." I shook my head, while Eddie smiled, and shook his head.

"I've been trying to get Syd to watch one of those movies for years. You know, girl her up." Eddie said, and I chuckled.

"She's girl enough." I said, and Sydney cocked her head. "Problem, darling?" I asked her, making her blush. _Add that to the ever-growing list of things that makes miss Sydney Katherine Sage blush_, I told myself.

"But?" she asked, and I cocked my head, imitating her. My hair fell in my eyes. I hadn't had time to properly style it this morning since I was up so early.

"But?"

"There's a joke. 'She's girl enough, but…'." she imitated my voice in a low voice that made me laugh.

"No but." I said, and she shook her head. "C'mon, can't a guy pay a pretty girl a compliment?"

"I'm not…" she said, thinking I couldn't hear her. She was…not that I'd ever tell her, though.

"Someone insecure?" Eddie laughed, and we laughed all the way onto the field with Sydney trailing behind.

"Assholes." she muttered, which only made me laugh harder.

"Thank you." I said with a mock bow.

There you have it…a first chapter. Sydney and Adrian are more friendly in this, but there'll be more…romance involved. I just need to make a buildup, so don't loose faith!

I'll answer any questions you have about the characters or the plot.

**Please review!**

**Keep calm and ship Sydrian.**


	2. Fast Food

**I'm posting the next chapter! Yay, haha.**

**Ophelia: Yes, I'm not sure if I'm going to make Adrian a vampire. Should I?**

**And thank you my lovely reviewers! **

**One last question, did you like Sydney or Adrian's POV better?**

*Sydney*

I heard a whistle blow, and Adrian and Eddie jogged towards me, covered in sweat. "Took long enough..." I muttered, and Adrian laughed.

"Were you the one running laps around a muddy field?" he asked, smirking.

"Were you the one on a frozen bleacher?" I shot back, and he put a hand on the cold bleacher, then shrugged.

"Nothing." he said, wiping a few beads of sweat from his forehead, then running the hand through his wind-swept hair.

"So, what now?" I asked, still unsure why brought me here. I saw in the front row a few giggling girls staring at us-or rather, Adrian and Eddie. I almost rolled my eyes. They were treated as gods in the eyes of the popular girls. I had to admit, Adrian was extremely attractive, but he seemed almost too untouchable. Besides, knowing him for almost 4 years makes you see past his looks and into his attitude of a five-year-old.

"Food." Eddie said simply, and I almost had to laugh out loud. Was there anything he and Adrian thought of besides for food, women, and soccer?

"At 7 in the morning?" I asked, checking my phone. "Will any restaurants be open?"

Eddie and Adrian laughed. "No restaurants will be open." Eddie agreed.

"Then why-"

"But a fast-food place will." Eddie finished, and I shook my head firmly.

"No. Do you know how many calories are in a burger?" I shuddered, thinking of it. I'd probably have to run for hours to burn it off.

"Not enough to turn you into an oompa loompa." Adrian stated, half-smiling. "Besides, food is good for you."

"Healthy food is good for you. Not...filth covered in grease topped off with deep fried sticks of unholiness." I corrected him, and Adrian's smile faded.

"C'mon, Sage. Eat something. For me?" he asked, which made my heart flutter for an unknown reason. His eyes seemed even greener in this moment, which was impossible. He held my gaze boldly until I dropped my eyes to the ground, pretending to be fascinated by my converse.

"Fine." I muttered, knowing he wouldn't let this go. He was the most stubborn person I'd ever met.

-15 minutes later-

We sat down in our seats in Burger King after Adrian getting the waitress' number. I grumbled something about his stupidity under my breath, and he slid into the seat next to me. "So, Sage, what're you getting? Salad? Yogurt?" he teased, nudging me with his shoulder, making me flush.

Before I could reply, a pretty brunette nearly launched herself on Adrian. "Adrian!" she squealed, and she sat in his lap, making her already-short skirt ride even higher up her legs. She giggled in an obnoxious way. I knew her from school, but I never paid attention to her...until now.

"Hey, Lauren." he said, smiling charmingly. He wrapped an arm around her waist. His good mood made my own darken.

"Were you playing soccer?" she asked in her annoying voice. I rolled my eyes. _No shit, sherlock. _

"Yeah, the homecoming game is in a month, so..." he said, shrugging, and she giggled, though nothing was funny about his statement.

"We should totally go for prom king and queen." she said, batting her eyes. Eddie had to put a hand over his mouth to cover his snort.

"Yeah, babe. Sure." he said convincingly, and she squealed in fake happiness, which made me glare even more.

"Really? I need to go find a dress and makeup, and...oh, thank you!" she said, giving him a kiss on the lips. He kissed her back, holding her tighter.

"Get a room.." Eddie said, and I silently thanked him, not wanting to see how much more of this I could take.

She hopped off his lap. "Thank you, Adri." she said. Her 'cute' nickname for him made me want to throw up. "Bye Eddie! Bye...Eddie's sister!" she said, less cheerfully when she looked at me, but she regained her peppiness almost instantly, and skipped out the door.

"God help me." Adrian muttered, and I gave him a curious glance. "Prom king?" he asked incredously.

"You seemed fine when you two making out a few seconds ago..." I muttered darkly. Adrian's face changed into a wide grin.

"Are you jealous, my dear Sage? Don't worry, you're my favorite girl." he said, making my heart beat slightly faster. He leaned over and tickled my stomach, and I made a sound of discomfort, and tried to squirm away. He didn't let me go until I was laughing.

"Finally." I said when he stopped, and he grinned.

"Well, everybody looks better with a smile." he said in a flirty tone, and I shoved him, which didn't even come close to making him budge.

"You know that doesn't work with me, Ivashkov."

"It only works on blonde airheads. And Lauren." Eddie said, looking out the door. "God, she was stupid."

"Just because I'm in AP classes like you Sage's doesn't mean our kind aren't smart." he defended, which made me laugh.

"Our kind?" I asked, and laughed, shaking my head. He looked at me with utter seriousness.

"See, the good looking are a different species. You and Eddie are the only one of our kind in smart-people classes." he said, and I was hoping he would take my blush as anger.

*Adrian Ivashkov*

While Sydney argued about how all humans are the same species, a voice called, "NUMBER 17!" I hopped up, and headed for the counter, grabbing the trays and setting them on the table.

"You ordered me a burger." Sydney stated in despair.

"Yes." I said, nodding.

"But Adrian..." she pouted. I had to admit she looked adorable like that...not that I'd tell her, of course.

"But nothing. C'mon, Sydney, you need to eat." I said, frowning. She was too self-consious about her body. She looked fine. I even thought she would look better if she wasn't so skinny.

"You called me Sydney." she said, widening her eyes. The light from the rising sun illuminated her eyes so they were even more gold than usual.

"I've called you Sydney before..." I said, wondering when the last time I called her Sydney. The name felt strange on my lips. I decided I liked the name 'Sage' a lot more.

"Not since we first met." she argued, and I wasn't about to question her impeccable memory.

"Why don't you call her Sydney?" Eddie asked, and I shrugged.

"Sage has less letters." Eddie and Sydney laughed at my logic.

"Lazy." Eddie said, smiling in a way I didn't like. He looked from me to Sydney as if he knew something I didn't. Sydney didn't seem to catch on to his strange glance, but she wasn't an expert in social cues, I guessed.

"When will you ever learn..." Sydney teased, and I smiled fakely, still wondering what was behind Eddie's strange glances.

**Some of you may have been wondering, but the reason Eddie is being quiet and weird is because he's kind of trying to set up his best friend and his sister. **

**I'm thinking of adding either Brayden or Marcus in the next chapter, to add a love interest in Sydney's life.**

**Someone PM'ed me asking about Sydney's past-relationship wise. She has never had a boyfriend, never been kissed, you know, that stuff...**

**Please review! I'll still answer any questions.**

**Also, is anyone else fangirling over this Indigo Spell teaser quote? "Don't kiss me. You said you wouldn't." "I won't. Unless you want me to." Eeeeeeep, feels!**

**Keep calm and love Sydrian**


	3. Dirty Dancing

**Story time! Yay!**

**In this chapter, Brayden will be introduced. Does anybody know his last name? PM me or review if you want any more characters I haven't added yet :)**

**I don't own VA/Bloodlines.**

*Sydney Sage*

"Everybody get up. We're changing seats." Mr. Riley announced. Some students cheered, while others groaned, content with their current seats. I was a groaner-I was sitting besides my twin-one of the only people in the class I knew well.

"Vasilisa Dragomir and Christian Ozera...Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov...Jesse Zeklos and Mia Rinaldi...Sydney Sage and Brayden Scott..." He continued to list names while I slipped into my assigned seat. I looked at my table partner for the next month. He was cute, I guess, with light brown hair and green eyes a pale color-nowhere near as striking as Adrian's, though.

"Hey." he said, smiling. He looked me up and down, as if assesing me. I consiously adjusted my black button-down and pleated skirt-not my choice, but the school's uniform. Our school colors were black and grey-the girls had to wear knee-length skirts and the boys grey slacks, while our top consisted on a black button down. Most girls hated the dress code, but I didn't mind it too much.

"Hey. I'm-"

"Sydney Sage." he completed, and I laughed, though it wasn't that funny.

"Yeah, that's me." I turned to look for my brother. He was in the back row, next to my friend Jill. She was only 15, but she had skipped a grade so she was in our class. She would turn 16 the same month Eddie and I would be 17. She and my brother seemed to be hitting off well, laughing and joking. He most likely knew her from all the times she came to my house when he was also there.

"Nice name. Sydney...is it a Greek name?" he asked, and I nodded, shocked he knew that.

"The name was given to Greeks, yes, but I'm not from Greece, nor was anyone in my family." I explained, and he nodded.

"Ah, I see. You don't look Greek, either way. More British." he said, and I nodded.

"My family was from there a few generations back." I confirmed, and he smiled.

"I could tell." he said, and we stopped talking when the bell rang, and listened to our science lecture.

*Adrian Ivashkov*

I pulled on my P.E. shirt, and tied my sneakers, blinking at Eddie. "You're going to what?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"I'm going to ask out Jill." he stated again, and I stood up straight, defensive of Jill.

"You can't, you bastard! She's 15!" I exclaimed, wondering what was going on in my best friend's mind. Though Jill and I weren't related, we were as close as we could be, thanks to Lissa. I had taken on a brotherly role in her life, and she let me, though Sydney said Jill had a bit of a crush on me.

"She'll be 16 next month." he pointed out, and I ran a hand through my hair.

"And then you'll be 17. Don't you think she's a bit young for you?" I asked, trying to talk some sense into him. Eddie cracked his neck, and sighed.

"I know, Adrian, but I won't make her do anything she doesn't want to do. I won't force her into anything. She's too sweet for that, too good." he said, and slammed his gym locker shut.

I decided to let it go. "Now there's the problem of her accepting..." he punched my shoulder, and I laughed.

-5 minute later-

We stood on our numbers, and I looked at the girl next to me-number 21-a.k.a. Miss Sydney Katherine Sage. "What'dya think this unit will be? Soccer?" I asked her, and she rolled her eyes, which made a smile tug on the corners of my mouth.

"We did soccer a month ago." She said, and I smiled even wider.

"That's why I'm dying, Sage! A whole month without soccer!" I said, acting pained. She tried not to laugh at my pained expression.

"You'll have practice after school." she said, and I couldn't protest with that.

"Quiet!" Coach commanded, and everybody shut up. _Nobody_ fucked with Coach Green. "As you know, we'll have to have a dance unit someday. Well, that someday is everyday for the next month. Partner up with the one besides you." she said, and I looked to Sydney, giving her a devilish glance. She tried to hide the blush flaming on her cheeks by letting her long hair fall on her face. For a moment, I wondered what it would be like to run my fingers through her hair to see what it would feel like. Smooth? Silky? I pushed the strange thought away, almost making myself blush.

Once we were inside the indoor gym, we sat down on the sweaty mats, and watched the demonstration of the dance we were supposed to do. Both gym classes-Coach Green's class and Coach Chelsea's class-were inside the large gym. I glanced at Eddie, sitting with Chelsea's class, who was staring strangely at Sydney and I again. To his side was little, sweet Jillian. I almost laughed at Eddie's luck.

After watching the demonstration about 10 times, we had to try to do the dance. I pulled Sydney close, one hand on her waist and the other holding hers, just like the demonstration. She put her free hand on my shoulder, and we began to try the four step dance. She, to my surprise, was quite good at dancing. I pulled her a bit closer, surprised by the effect her closeness had on me. "Where'd you learn to dance?" I asked her, dipping her when Green shouted "DIP!"

Her breathing became uneven when I dipped her, but I wasn't sure if it was out of fear or...or something else. "It's like math." she said when her breathing became regular again. My hand on her waist felt hot, but I liked it that way. Sydney glanced at our entwined fingers, and I realized we had never really held hands before, though we had known each other for a while.

When the dance was over, she sprang away from me like a startled deer. "That was fun...same time tomorrow?" I teased, and an obvious blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Sure." she mumbled, and I smiled.

**How was that? I really had fun writing the dance scene. In this, Sydney and Adrian are both kind of dense, so they might be oblivious to their feelings, but they'll come around ;) with Eddie's help, of course.**

**Q/A: -Are Eddie and Sydney identical?- No, fraternal. I'm making Eddie's last name Sage. Bear with me, here!**

**Q/A: -Are you adding Trey/Julia/Kristen?- If you want, I will :)**

**Q/A: -When will Sydney and Adrian kiss?- well, that wouldn't be very fun, now would it?**

**Please review, my darlings! I love you all!**

**Keep calm and fangirl over Adrian =)**


	4. Love is Art

**Hey! I couldn't help but update again. You know, when I have time, I'll try to write. I have a lot of time on my hands without school, so that's why I'm updating speedily. **

**Introducing Trey Juarez in this chapter :) yay, Trey!**

**I don't own anything. **

*Sydney Sage*

Finally, the day came to a close, and I stood out by the school's parking lot, waiting for Eddie. "Where is he?" I wondered aloud. His soccer practice should have been over by now...

"Detention." A voice from behind me said, and I turned to see my friend Trey Juarez.

"He is? What for?" I asked, concerned. Though he had his vices, my brother was overall a good guy.

"Punching me." I noticed the purplish mark on his chin, and gasped.

"What'd be do that for?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"I technically punched him first..." He made finger quotes around the word 'technically'.

This surprised me. "Why?"

"Because I don't like the dude." He said simply.

I just shook my head, a bit miffed he punched Eddie. "Why didn't you get detention, then?" I asked, frowning.

"I did. I just don't feel like going." He said, which made me laugh. Typical Trey.

"Go, Trey." I said, shoving him in the direction of the school. He laughed with me.

"Fine." He said, dragging out the 'e'. He turned for the school, and left me alone. I realized I had chased my ride away, and sat down on the steps. Of course this was the day I forgot my phone...

I saw a shadow looming over me, and looked into Adrian's tall figure. "Need a ride?" He asked, no sarcasm in his voice. He held out his hand to help me up, and felt a jolt go through my arm when our hands touched. It reminded me of our dance during gym class. My cheeks felt hot just recalling it.

"Please." I said, and I followed him to his beautiful car. "Can I drive?" I asked excitedly.

"Sure." He said, and my eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"No." He laughed, and I shoved him, which made him laugh even harder. I pouted.

"Mean." I said, and he grinned.

"C'mon, Sage, you know you love me." He teased, and leaned over, tweaking my nose. I lightly blushed, and slid into the leather seat of the car.

We rode in silence for a few minutes until he pulled over at an art store. I looked at him curiously. "What're you doing?" I asked him.

"Buying paint." He said casually, and I cocked my head to the side.

"Why?"

"You can't be in advanced art without paint." He said, smirking. Though I knew he was in advanced art, I never made the association he was an artist. I wondered if he liked painting silently.

*Adrian Ivashkov*

I noticed Sage watching me, so I faced her and stated back at her. I wondered what it would be like to paint those golden eyes, that platinum hair, those full, rosy lips...

I mentally shook myself. What was I doing fantasizing about my best friends sister? I shook my head to myself.

"What're you doing?" She asked when I shook my head.

"Just, er, deciding against getting silver paint." I covered up quickly, and she seemed satisfied with the lie. 17 years of lying to my father had taught me well.

"What colors are you getting?" She asked, and I chuckled at her attempt to make small talk.

"Just what I ran out of...red, blue, gold, white..." I said, and I got out of the car, walking around to unlock her door.

-20 minutes later-

Sydney walked into her house, and I followed her in. "Why are you...?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows. I smiled.

"We've been over this. I'm staying with you guys while my parents are in Europe." I said slowly, and she looked confused.

"But it's not..." She checked the calendar on the wall, and blinked. "It's already winter break?"

"Yes, Sage. It is winter break." I said, and she blushed. "C'mon. Lets watch a movie until Edison is done with detention." I said, and she followed me into the living room. She looked through their movies. "Nemo, Dirty Dancing, Harry Potter, Lincoln, or Rent?" She asked, and I came closer, looking over her shoulder.

"How 'bout Rent?" I asked, and she raised an eyebrow.

"You like that movie?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Sure. Besides, Mimi's pretty hot..." I winked at her, and she slapped my bicep.

"Ow." She said, rubbing her hand she hit me with. I laughed, and wrapped an arm over her shoulders. She scooted away.

"Aw, you're breaking my heart, Sage." I pouted, and she grinned.

"Good."

**So, what'd you guys think? I love all reviewers :) **


	5. In the Dark

**I'm updating yet again...XD I know I'm updating like a hyper chipmunk, but...well...I keep getting ideas and...you can guess the rest =D**

**The beginning of this chapter is for MoonlightPath666**

**Also, a review said that Sydney wasn't a Greek name, so I was wondering if anyone knew where the name is from...? **

**Also, thank you for all your lovely reviews. They're what motivates me to update fast. Well, that and my love of Sydrian...**

*Eddie Castile*

I drummed my fingers on the wooden desk, looking blankly at the whiteboard. I was desperate to look anywhere but at the asshole on the other side of the room. I remembered what happened, still not used to detention. I'd only had it about 5 times, so it was fairly new to me.

_"Castile." he said, nodding in acknowledgment to me as he made his way over to Brayden._

_I nodded at him. "Juarez." I said, and looked toward my locker, pulling my history textbook out of my locker._

_Trey began talking to Brayden about random shit, so I didn't pay attention until I heard Brayden say the word 'Sydney'. I turned my head, wondering why the hell he was talking about my twin._

_"She's pretty hot. Wouldn't mind dating her." Trey said, and I glared furiously._

_Trey glanced at me. "What? She is." I closed my eyes. 'take a deep breath and count to ten', my mother used to tell me. When I opened my eyes, I took a step toward him._

_"Say that again." I threatened._

_"Your. Sister. Is. Hot." I shoved him against the locker to scare him, but I never actually expected him to punch me in the lip. I tasted blood in my mouth, which made me even madder. I punched him with all my strength, which made him trip against the locker and fall to the floor. I picked him up by his collar, and looked him straight in the eyes._

_"Don't fucking look at her again." I stalked down the hallway, blood still in my mouth._

I snapped back into reality. "Daydreaming about Jillian again?" Trey said, and I groaned. He was a generally good guy, but he purposely tried to get on my last nerve. I didn't even know how he knew about Jill and I...not that there was anything to know...

"Shut up." I said, possibly my worst insult of the week. Nope, the worst one was when I called Sydney a "doo doo head".

"Oh, I'm scared." he mocked, and I slumped back in my chair, choosing to ignore him rather than to fight with him. I took my tangled earphones out of my pocket, and shoved them into my ears, turning the volume up and listening to the sound of Bruno Mars. This was going to be a long few hours...

*Sydney Sage*

I woke up in the middle of the night, hungry. I hadn't had a late night craving in years, and wondered why I was so hungry right now. I lectured myself, saying eating past 8 wasn't healthy, but my feet seemed to have a mind of their own, propelling me down the stairs and to the fridge. Without turning the light on, I poured myself a glass of milk, and took a yogurt out. I closed the fridge, the room becoming black again, but I knew my eyes would adjust in a minute. I slowly made my way to the table. Before I could sit, though, I ran into a hard chest. I shrieked, and the figure put a hand over my mouth to quiet me. I bit down on the figure, beating against the figure's chest, dropping the milk on the floor. The plastic cup clanked against the floor.

"Goddamnit, Sage, it's 1 in the morning!" he said, and I blinked multiple times. The man's green eyes were the first things I saw.

"Adrian?" I asked, and slapped his arm. "What'd you do that for?" I hissed, and he winced.

"I'll admit that wasn't my best idea..." he ran a hand through his hair, a crooked smile on his face that I found adorable.

"You think?" I asked sarcastically. Adrian flipped the lights on, and for a moment I was blinded by the bright light. I realized Adrian and I were nearly standing chest-to-chest. We both took a haisty step back, me bumping into the table. My cheeks flared, and he leaned his head down, almost shyly.

Adrian Ivahskov, shy? What was wrong with the world?

*Adrian Ivashkov*

What was wrong with me? I was blushing over my best friend's sister. I've been a lot closer to dozens of girls than I just was to Sydney-and they were wearing a _lot_ less than her oversized T-shirt and shorts, too. I walked over to the fridge, and poured her another glass of milk, grabbing a towel from the rack to wipe up the spill. Was it wrong that I knew this house better than my own? Sydney, as if coming out of a trance, hurried to grab a towel and mop up the spill on the floor.

After silently cleaning up the spill, Sydney snapped up. Was she alright? "I'm going to sleep. Good night." she said, hurrying for the stairs. She forgot her milk and yogurt on the table, I noticed. I took them up to her room, and put them on her bedside table.

"Wha-what're you doing?" she asked me, sitting up to look at me.

"You forgot your milk and yogurt downstairs. Go to sleep, Sage." I said, and she laid down. I pulled the blankets over her as if she was a child. Though I couldn't see her well, I could bet she was blushing.

"I'm not tired." she said when I was halfway to the door. I turned and sat at the foot of her bed.

"And what shall I do about that?" I teased.

"I-I meant.."

"I'm just teasing, Sage. I'll keep you company." I said, turning on the old TV in her room, and looking for a channel. When I found one I liked, I went back, and sat next to Sydney. She sat up, and looked at the screen.

"What is this?" she asked, and I shook my head, chuckling.

"Hannah Montana." I said, and she frowned.

"Never heard of it." she said, and I laughed.

"Typical Sage..." I said, and she smacked my arm, which made me laugh harder. I looked down at her fondly, then my eyes widened as I realized something.

I was falling for Sydney Katherine Sage.

**How did you guys and girls like it? Too soon? Not soon enough? I'm planning on having Sydney oblivious to her feelings for a bit longer. **

**Trey isn't a bad guy, he just really hates Eddie. Just to clarify.**

**Somebody asked in a PM who Sydney's friends are. They consist of Jill, Rose, Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri. I'm not sure wether or not to add more Bloodlines characters, such as **

**-Kristen**

**-Marcus**

**-Julia **

**-Mrs. Terwillinger**

**Love it? Hate it? Review, please.**

**The Indigo Spell teaser quote: "I'm pretty sure you're already half in love with me."-Adrian **


	6. Jealousy

**I'm updating for the millionth time…today…XD (I never understood that face. Dead cyclops smiley?)**

**Thank you, my dear reviewers. You guys are so sweet :)**

**I'm going to try to make this chapter longer than some of the others, per a few reviewers requests. =)**

**I don't won bloodlines/VA/Sydney/Adrian**

*Sydney Sage*

I woke up slowly, feeling comfortable-at peace. I let my senses take over, and felt two strong arms circled around my waist. One of my hands was trapped between his muscled chest and mine, and my other hand was on his shoulder. My face was nuzzled inside the crook his neck, which smelled heavenly-his cologne, his detergent, and whatever soap he used.

My brain regained control. Why did some guy have his arms around me? It wasn't Eddie-Eddie being close wouldn't give me tingles wherever we touched-and he most certainly smell this amazing. I pulled away, and saw the man. Strong, chiseled face, messy brown hair, full, naturally rosy lips, and closed eyes that I knew were green when they were open.

I nearly shrieked, and scrambled away. I fell of the bed so suddenly that all the blankets came with me…and a now-alert Adrian Ivashkov.

"The hell, Sage?" he asked, trying to get out of the tangle of covers without success. He was now on top of me, his body heat searing through my skin. "Why am I on the floor?" he asked, taking in our surroundings.

"I-you-" I groaned, giving up. "Help me get out." after a few seconds of struggling, we untangled, and I was surprised to find myself missing his heat.

"Well, that was fun." Adrian said, and my blush grew deeper.

"Shut up." I said, still tongue-tied. I was surprised I could articulate words at all. He laughed, and pulled to my feet.

"Breakfast time." he said in a sing-song voice, and went downstairs to find food.

When I got downstairs, I wasn't surprised to find Eddie and Adrian eating Lucky Charms. How did they eat all this and maintain their godly figures? If I ate just one slice of cake, I'd gain 3 pounds.

"Are you all right?" my twin asked, and I snapped my head to look at him.

"Huh?"

"You're kind of staring at the cereal box with a glazed expression…" Eddie said, and I rolled my eyes, pouring myself a bowl of Wheatix ((spelling?)) and sitting down. Adrian wrinkled his nose at my choice.

"Problem, Ivashkov?" I asked him, taking a bite of the cereal. I could hear it crunch loudly, tasting like sand. I refrained from making a face.

"You sure you don't want any lucky charms?" he asked, holding out a spoonful of lucky charms to me. "They're good for the soul. Have a taste." he said, with a suggestive wink that made me almost choke on the milk I was swallowing. I blinked while Adrian laughed.

"N-no thanks." I said, and wondered for the millionth time what was wrong with me. Fantasizing, blushing, and choking over my twin's best friend?

"You're supposed to swallow your milk." Adrian teased, and I noticed Eddie staring at the two of us, but I didn't think anything of it.

"So, what's up for today?" I asked, and Eddie shrugged.

"I have a date with Leah. Not sure what you guys'll do to occupy your precious time." he said, and Adrian frowned.

"What about J-" Adrian began, but stopped when Eddie glared. What was wrong with them today?

-30 minutes later-

Adrian strolled into my room, and I looked up at him curiously. "What?" I asked, and he smiled in a way that made him even more handsome.

"C'mon. Let's go to the beach. Can't let you sit and mope all day…also I have nothing else to do…" he added the last part to himself, and I laughed.

"I'm honored to be your last resort." I said, and he laughed, shaking his head.

"Get ready." he said, and left me to change.

I flipped through my drawer of underwear, finding a bikini Jill bought me that I had never worn. I, slightly self-concious, tried to put it on. How did this thing work? I was in 12th grade AP math, but I couldn't understand a piece of swimwear. Embarrassed, I texted Jill.

-Remember that swimsuit you bought me?-

-Ya-

-How do you put it on?-

-OMG. The straps go tied around ur neck. Simple. Called a halter-

I could almost hear Jill laughing, and I blushed, then finally put the swimsuit on, looking at myself in the mirror, still blushing madly. I was still afraid the red bikini would find a way to fall off. I fixed my hair slightly, combing it out so it ran smoothly to my waist. **((Sydney has longer hair in this))**

A thought hit me. _Why was I primping myself for Adrian Ivashkov?_ I knew him well. There was no reason to freak out about bikini's and hair and makeup over him…but I was. What was wrong with me?

I shook my head, and pulled on a loose T-shirt I usually used for sleeping and a pair of shorts-again an impromptu gift from Jill. I headed downstairs, running a hand through my hair to look busy as Adrian stood leaning against the door, looking at me with his intense green eyes. He was dressed in a T-shirt, swim shorts, and a smirky smile was on his face. "You ready?" he asked, opening the door for me and walking to the car.

I took a deep breath. _This is not a date. This is not a date. This is not a date._ I chanted to myself to keep my nerves from taking over. I closed my eyes, counted to three, and walked over to the passenger seat of the car, opening the door and sitting in it. I put my hands in my lap, and looked out the window of the car, sighing.

"Hey." I looked up at Adrian. "Are you okay?" I gave him a weak smile, which he couldn't see because his eyes were glued to the road.

"Just peachy." I said, and mentally kicked myself. Peachy? I sighed, and leaned back, trying to control my breathing.

*Adrian Ivashkov*

I pulled over at the beach, hoping the fresh air would make Sydney feel better. She was acting strangely lately. _Was she pregnant?_ That would explain the sweating…but why was that of all things what I first thought? She had never even had a first kiss, let alone gotten to third base.

I shook my head, and got out of the car. The air was surprisingly warm for the summer-but in Palm Springs, it was usually sunny and humid. Sydney followed me out, looking around on the almost empty beach. With the exception of the group of surfers and a family 20 feet away, the beach was empty. "I've never been to this part of the beach before. It's so peaceful. Like a postcard." Sydney said, and I smiled.

"It's beautiful." _But not as beautiful as you_, I thought silently. She was making me soft.

-10 minutes later-

We were sitting silently on the soft sand, and I looked over at her. She had her knees tucked under her chin, huddled as if she was cold, and deep in thought. "What're you thinking?" I asked her softly, and she came out of her trance, embarrassed. Her cheeks turned pink.

"N-nothing." she stammered, and she stared down at her knees, avoiding my gaze. I tilted her chin to look at me, and I could hear her breathing become uneven. I didn't know if she was scared of me or…something else.

"A-are you sure?" I teased her to lighten the atmosphere. She laughed, and punched my arm half heartedly.

"Shut up." she slapped my arm again, and I grinned.

"You wanna fight?" I said, deepening my voice, which made her laugh even harder.

"Bring it, Ivashkov." I reached over and wrestled her into the sand while she beat my chest, still laughing.

"No!" she pushed me off of her, and climbed on top of me, trying to pin me down. I pretended to struggle under her light body. Her hair tumbled onto my face, and I smiled. _Her hair smells like lilies_, I thought.

She had counted to eight when I came out of my trance. I rolled us over so I was once again on top of her, and easily pinned her to the ground with my weight. Our carefree atmosphere evaporated quickly, and I became lost in her eyes. How were her eyes such a brilliant shade of gold? I could feel her sweet breath on my lips, and I my skin was searing whenever we touched.

Before I could do something stupid, I pulled myself off of her. She blinked rapidly, coming out of her trance, then turning a brilliant shade of pink. I could feel my own cheeks heat up, and I looked away from her.

One of the surfers headed towards us. Realizing who they were, my eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Syd." Trey said, running a hand through his damp hair. I stared at the water, trying to tune them out.

"Oh, hey Trey! I didn't know you surfed." she said, giggling. Was she _flirting_with him? I clenched my jaw, and tried harder to focus on the water.

"Yeah, sure." they talked for a few minutes until Trey said he had to leave. Finally, I thought, sighing. Neither of them noticed me still sitting on the floor.

"Okay, bye Trey. See you in two weeks!" Sydney said, smiling.

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to go do something on Friday." he scratched his head, and the blood rushed to my head. Jealousy swelled in me. Say no say no say no say no…

"Trey Juarez, are you asking me on a date?" Sydney flirted, and I clenched my hand into a fist, feeling my short nails digging into my palms. I closed my eyes, and tried to tune them out.

"if it was, would you say yes?"

"I would."

"So I'll pick you up at 6?"

"It's a date." I could hear my pulse in my ears loudly, and I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Adrian?" Sydney asked me, and I sucked in a breath.

"Why don't you go talk to your boyfriend, _Sydney_?" I hissed with as much venom as possible. I knew I would feel bad for this later, but I didn't care right now how much I was hurting her. She took a step back as if I had punched her, and I could see her eyes watering,

"Fine. I will." she said, and ran away. I immediately felt like shit. Worse than shit. I didn't deserve to live. Sydney was only sweet to me, and I hurt you. I fucking hurt her. I laid back on the sand, and draped an arm over my eyes.

I was the worst thing to walk on this Earth.

**How did you guys like that? I felt kind of bad writing the last part, but…well…**

**I'm writing another Sydrian fanfic called "The Bet". ****_Summary: It all started off as a bet to get the school's #1 player to get the new girl to say the words "I love you". What happens, though, when he starts to fall for her? _****The first chapter will be up in a few hours (hopefully!) I hope you decide to check it out.**

**Pixie's: Yes I saw it and I was fangirling in my room XD **

**I AM NOT MAKING ADRIAN IVASHKOV A VAMPIRE.**

**Love it? Hate it? Want more Eddie? Review, please :3**

**Review, please!**


	7. Apologies

**I was just wondering, who's your favorite Bloodlines/VA guy? Mine is Adrian(because he's perfect XD), but I was wondering who your guys' favorites are. Though, it's hard to imagine somebody who doesn't love Adrian XD**

**I don't own Bloodlines/VA**

*Sydney Sage*

I looked around the parking lot for Trey's car, but he was already gone. I crumpled down on the curb, and felt a tear trickle down my face. Why had Adrian's words damaged me so badly? I've had much worse things said to me. I shouldn't have cared...but I did. He was Adrian. He was my brother's best friend-and he used to be like a brother to me until recently. He of course thought of me like a younger sister. His words shouldn't have hurt me so much...but he was always full of sweet words and teasing jokes. He had never once said something to me that made me want to curl up into a ball and cry, but now...

I heard footsteps behind, and I hastily wiped the tears that had been freely falling now away, expecting Trey. It wasn't.

Adrian sat down next to me, looking like he was fighting a raging battle within himself. "Sage..." he began, staring at me deeply. I tried to see what was under his emerald eyes, what he wanted to tell me. I gathered my pride, and sat up straighter.

"Leave me alone." I said, but he stayed there, burying his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Sydney. I got jealous and I screwed up and I wanted to hurt you for going out with him and I couldn't punch him and..." he sighed. "I hate that guy." he muttered, and I looked at him, frowning.

"Why would you be jealous?" I asked, and he looked up, arching an eyebrow.

"You know...no, of course you don't." he said, shaking his head. I inched closer.

"Yes, I do know!"

"Know what?" he asked, laughing. I couldn't help from laughing with him.

"I don't know." I giggled, and he looked at me intently, making something shift in my stomach. "What?"

"I'm sorry." he said again, seeming distressed. He ran a hand through his hair, and sighed again. I shook my head, and impulsively reached over and wrapped my arms around him. He froze. "What're you doing?" he asked quietly.

"I'm hugging you, idiot." I said fondly, squeezing him tightly. He hesitantly locked his arms around me, and pulled me closer. A jolt ran through me. I was sure he could hear my rapid heartbeat.

"It's not nice to insult others intelligence." he said, and I laughed into his collarbone.

"What intelligence?" I teased, and I could almost hear him smile.

"Meanie." he said, letting go of me.

"What are you, five?" he smiled.

"Just turned six last month." he flashed me a charming smile, and I blushed, hanging my head.

-5 minutes later-

We sat in Adrian's car, watching the ocean. "It's pretty today." I said quietly.

"Are you really trying to make small talk with _me_?" he grinned.

"It's not small talk! I'm just stating that the ocean is beautiful." I protested, and he laughed.

"How can you even look at the ocean when all this is next to you?" he gestured to his body, and I stifled a giggle.

"Pretty easy." I teased, almost surprised we had gotten over our teasing, playful grove after our argument...if you could call it an argument. A few harsh words, me running off in tears. It more sounded like me embarrassing myself yet again by being too emotional. I frowned.

"Something wrong?" Adrian looked over at me, and I snapped up, shaking my head.

"Nope. Just thinking. Of stuff." I was starting to wonder if Adrian had a bad affect on me. I mean, being near him rendered my intelligence to the knowledge of a toddler. I was exceptionally smart-which wasn't me bragging. I was in Grade 12 math and science, and I had an impeccable memory. Eddie had always said where I gained in studies I lacked in socials. When I asked him what he meant, he brought up my miniscule amount of friends and nonexistent love life, and I quieted. "Do you think I'm antisocial?" I asked suddenly, and Adrian crinkled his eyebrows in an adorable way.

"How so? Towards me and Eddie, or towards others?"

"Both, I guess." I said, absently twirling a lock of platinum hair on my index finger. I always needed to keep my hands buy fiddling with them or with my hair. I guessed it was part of my OCD, but I didn't really pay much attention to the nervous habit.

"To people you're used to, you're not, but you aren't very…open to people you don't know." He finally said, and I propped my chin up with my hand.

"How so?" I asked.

"It took me a month to get you to say two words to me." He said with a smirky smile, and I blushed.

"I wasn't! I was just…I don't know…you were like, the most popular guy in school…and I was…" I said, turning madly red. I put a hand to my hot cheeks, and hung my head to cover my blush. I heard Adrian laugh.

"I really, like, was?" he mimicked me in a high voice, making his voice crack. I laughed, and looked back up at him.

"Please. Never make that noise again. Ever." I said, faking a shudder. He leaned close to me, making my heartbeat pick up.

"Too sexy for you, darling?" he asked in a seductive voice, which made me blush madly. I knew that voice, somehow, would appear in my dreams. I tried to calm my uneven breath.

"I-what? I mean, no." I stammered.

"Not sexy enough?" he said, drooping his eyelids in a way that made me think of Finnick Odair in the Hunger Games series. His fingers traced the side of my face, which made me begin to hyperventilate.

"I, uh…" I couldn't think with him so close. I unconsciously leaned towards him, and my eyes fluttered close when he inched his lips closer. _He was going to kiss me. He was going to kiss me._

Then, with the combination of my uneven breath and my rapid heartbeat, I did the worst thing I could've done: I hiccupped.

I immediately jerked back before our lips could touch, embarrassed. Adrian blinked for a moment, then looked at me and laughed, making me feel self-conscious. He gave me a bottle of water, and I drank half the bottle quickly, mortified. Adrian lifted the bottle from my lips.

"Easy. You okay?" I turned even redder-if that was possible, and I nodded.

"I'm fine. Just fine. Why wouldn't I be?" he laughed again.

"Come on. I'll get you home."

**Adrian Ivashkov**

That night, I came up to Sage's room to see how she was. When I walked into the room, no light flooded out. I saw her sleeping peacefully on her bed, and I smiled, sitting on her bed. "Do you know…do you know how beautiful you are?" I asked her. I didn't expect her to answer-she was asleep, after all. I gently brushed my lips against her forehead. "Goodnight, Sydney." I said softly, and pulled her blankets higher over her, closing her door gently.

**Sorry…I wanted that more in Sydney's POV for some reason. Did you miss Adrian's POV? I added the bit at the end because…well…Sydney was asleep, and I really wanted that. No, Sydney was not awake. She didn't hear or feel any of that.**

**KeepCalmAndDream: Here's your update J**

**Mina81: I think that's the most conflicting review I've gotten XD And yes, Eddie's a shipper.**

**Review, please! **


	8. Wrong

**Yay! More Sydrian! **

**I was wondering…a few people have said that it should have been Brayden instead of Trey when he asked Sydney out. Do you guys want me to edit it so it is Brayden, like in TGL, or is Trey fine?**

**I don't own Bloodlines/VA**

**Adrian Ivashkov**

I woke up groggily, expecting to be in my own bed, my own room. I saw a figure looming over me, and immediately thought it was my mother waking me up for another day of elementary school. I remembered a day when my mother and father were together, and I was only 8 with my mother waking me up this way.

_"Wake up, Adri. There's school today." My mother said sweetly, brushing my hair away from my face. I shook my head, my eyes still closed._

_"No." I said, scared of another day. "They'll be mean to me again." I was always teased for my abnormally big green eyes, and for my reading problems._

_"They're jealous. You'll grow into your eyes, I promise. You'll be a very handsome man." My mother promised._

I opened my eyes, and jerked back. "The fuck, Eddie?" he was looming over me for God knows how long. He laughed while I glared at him with my now normal-sized green eyes.

"Just wishing my best bud good morning." He said, cracking up again.

"Yeah, and let's get our nails painted!" I said in a high, girly voice, making my voice crack. Eddie snorted.

"Dude. Never talk like that ever again." He said, shaking his head.

"Your sister said the same thing." I said, and Eddie nodded.

"Yeah. Sydney's cool. You like her?" he asked in a horrible attempt to be casual. I smirked. _This _was why I was the liar of the two of us. Eddie couldn't utter two false words without sweating and crying.

"I guess so?" I said, confused. Did I like Sydney? Did he think I disliked his sister? I shrugged. "How do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think she's cool?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Sure?" What was wrong with him? "Are you feeling alright, Ed?" I asked, frowning. Had he forgotten to take his crazy pills this morning?

"Yeah, I'm fiiiiiiine." He said, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I should call Jill and tell her that her lover is physo." His ears perked up at her name.

"What's your phone number?" he asked quickly, and I chuckled.

"Hey, Jill, I wanted your phone number because I'm stalking you so Adrian gave it to me." I said in a bad impersonation of Eddie's voice. He rolled his eyes.

An hour later, Eddie and I were hanging around the house playing Call of Duty while Sydney was typing something on the computer. My mood soured when I saw the date and realized it was the day of her date with Trey. I was still confused about how I felt about her, and having her dating Trey only complicated my feelings. Did I like her? I hadn't had a crush since I was a freshman and I liked Rose. After she broke my heart, I only went out girls who I thought were hot, and I had a new woman every week-some I even hired for a night. Those nights I wasn't proud of, but I didn't have very much control of myself when I was drunk and lonely with money to spend. I, surprisingly, hadn't had a drink in more than two weeks. I actually had no plans until Jesse's New Year's party. I, no doubt, would be drinking then.

"Dude. You just shot yourself. I didn't even know you could do that." Eddie's voice knocked me out of my thoughts. I looked at my avatar that was now, as Eddie said, dead.

He looked the way I felt when I thought of Trey and Sydney together.

**Sydney Sage**

Jill was scrambling around my room, flipping through my closet. "You have absolutely nothing date-like. Nothing." She said, sighing. I shrugged.

"So?" I bit my lip.

She shook her head. "Why are you even going on this date, Sydney? Your hearts obviously not in it. You don't seem excited in the least bit. Besides, isn't Trey in love with Angeline?" I thought about the last part. Why _did _Trey ask me out? The whole student body knew about his obvious crush on Angeline Dawes. Was he asking me out to make her jealous? Why did I say yes?

"It's not like we're getting married, Jill. Besides, I've never had a boyfriend. Don't you think I should…I don't know, try dating?" Jill couldn't argue with my logic, so she went beck to my closet.

"Ooh!" she squealed girlishly when she raided my drawers. I raised an eyebrow. She pulled out a black dress that I didn't even I know. It had long sleeves and was cut low, tight at the waist then flared out to above my knees. _I wonder what Adrian would think if he saw me in this_, I thought to myself. The thought surprised me. I was supposed to be thinking of Trey tonight, not Adrian. I pushed his green eyes out of my mind the best I could, and picked up the dress, still wondering where it had come from.

"I could wear this, I guess…" I said thoughtfully. Jill nodded, and threw a pair of high heels at my head. I screamed, and ducked so the shoes wouldn't behead me. "What the hell?" I exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"I was giving you shoes."

"By throwing them at me?"

"Yes. Get changed." I knew better than to argue with Jill when she was bossy, and I swallow, and then stripped down to my underwear, squeezing into the dress. It was shorter than I thought it would be-actually coming to my mid-thigh. I groaned.

An hour later, I finally was dressed to Jill's liking, and she let me go meet Trey. I got to the door, my hand on the knob, when I saw Adrian staring at me, his normally bright eyes dark.

"Have fun." He said in a flat tone, showing no emotion in his voice. I frowned.

"Thanks. I will." I said warily, still focused on the haunted look in his alluring eyes. I wanted to know what was behind his eyes, what he was upset about, how I could save him from himself. "Are you doing anything tonight?" I asked, suddenly desperate to see his smile. He would calm my nerves, I knew. But no smile came.

"No." he said plainly, and I bit my lip.

"What are you upset about?" I blurted suddenly. He looked surprised for half a moment, but returned to his neutral pose.

"Nothing."

As my date with Trey came to a close, he smiled, and took my hand. "That was really fun, Sage. I'll walk you back." _It's Adrian who calls me that. Not you._

I nodded, and we walked to my front door, wordlessly. "Thank you, Trey." Instead of saying 'your welcome', he leaned forward. Before I could figure out what he was doing, he pressed his lips to mine. Instead of swooning in his arms, I stood stiffly in his arms. I didn't feel _anything_.

When he pulled away, I could see through the glass a pair of green eyes staring into mine. Adrian.

**How did you guys like that?**

**Also, I was wondering which ones of you like RPing. I mod for my friend's Bloodlines RP, and we'd love if some people could join :)**

** forum/Bloodlines-RP/118919/**

**Review, please!**


	9. Hidden Thoughts

**Yay! This story has gotten 50 reviews! Thank you so much! :) **

**I'm not changing Sydney/Trey to Sydney/Brayden. Not because I don't want to revise it, but because I have an…idea for Trey ;) ;)**

**I don't own Bloodlines/VA**

* * *

**Sydney Sage**

It had been over a week since Adrian and I had spoken. I had made the effort, but he either ignored my attempts at conversation, or replied with one or two word answers in a hollow voice. Though I didn't want to show it, I missed him badly. I missed his quick wits, his easy smile, and his green eyes that spoke when words couldn't.

I sighed, and shook my head. I was supposed to be getting ready for a carnival date with Trey, not obsessing over my brothers best friend. What was it about Adrian that made him impossible to stop thinking about? I fussed with my hair, tying it in a tight ponytail. I was clad in skinny jeans and a black button down-casual for me, but dressy for most other girls.

Half an hour later, I was throwing a ball at a tower of glass milk jugs, knocking them over in one throw. I wasn't very athletic, but it was all in the mathematics of it. If you aimed the ball below the jugs, it would hit the bottom row, causing them all to fall. Trey gave me an impressed look, which I found insulting. Did he think I was so dumb that I couldn't figure out how to knock over a few meaningless bottles? The blonde girl clapped for me and handed me my prize: a pink teddy bear. I thanked her, and looked at the bear, amused.

"Do you not like cuddly animals?" Trey joked, and I cracked a stiff smile, and shrugged.

"It's cute, I guess, but I have no need for them." I said plainly. He took my hand, smiling, and dragged me to the next booth-a fortuneteller. I rolled my eyes at Trey. "A fortuneteller? Really?" he smiled, and shook his head.

"C'mon, it's fun. It won't mean anything. It's just silly fun." Trey said, ushering me to the booth. Inside stood a pretty woman in her thirties dressed in a purple head covering and a long black dress. I handed her a ticket, and she took my hand, closing her eyes and squeezing my hand in her cold hand. When she opened them, her brown eyes sparkled. She stared at me intently, and said only two words.

"Choose green." She smiled, and I stepped away so Trey could have his turn. _What did that mean? _Choose green? When I had written a horoscope for my junior high school newspaper, it had said to be vague, something anyone could relate to. I didn't see how I related to her words at all. Choose green? I couldn't see how what she said related to my own life at all. Trey appeared besides me, and I turned to him.

"What'd she tell you?" I asked, trying to distract myself.

"Take a risk." He said, smirking. I frowned. His was vague, and direct…much unlike my strange fortune, which could direct to anything.

For the next hour, we played carnival games, having a good time, but my thoughts kept directing to Adrian. I wondered what he was doing, how he was, how he was feeling. Why couldn't I get him off my mind?

**Adrian Ivashkov**

I was still surprised the Angeline had asked me out, and even more surprised that I had accepted. She had almost dragged me to the fair today, claiming she had never gone to one. I believed it-she had grown up without technology somewhere in Montana or something. I couldn't imagine being without technology for a week-let alone 15 years. The time away from modern civilization had made her a bit…savage, but she was able to cope fine in our community. She got into a bit many fights, but I wasn't one to talk about breaking laws and getting into fights.

Right now, the blonde and I were boarding a Ferris wheel. I had never really liked the contraptions-they were a bit boring for me. The only thing you did was go in circles until you got off. The view was nice, I supposed, but I preferred roller coasters. A person like Sydney probably wouldn't even enjoy this.

_Sydney. _I cursed myself for thinking of her. Why couldn't I stop thinking of her? She wanted Trey, not me. I needed to get over her, to stop this silly crush before I was heartbroken again. After Rose, I promised myself I'd never fall for anyone again, but I couldn't help it with Sydney. She was so sweet, innocent…and I treated her like shit. I needed to apologize to her, but I didn't even know how to begin. _Hey, Sage, I'm sorry I've been a royal ass to you, but it's because I hate your boyfriend and I think I'm falling in love with you._

I snapped out of my thoughts when the ride jerked to a stop. I had to talk to Sydney.

Just as I was thinking this, I saw her on a bench with Trey. My heart dropped as I saw the two. She was almost in his lap, kissing each other. Trey's hands slid down her back, lower and lower, and I could hear her whimper with discomfort. That did it for me. Without thinking, I pulled my fist back, and punched Trey, hearing something crack. Blood trickled down his nose, and I grabbed his by the collar and jerked him away.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I hissed, hatred in my eyes. He kept a straight face, smirking.

"Kissing my girlfriend. What're you doing?" I shoved him down. He tripped back, and fell to the floor.

"Adrian!" Sydney gasped, and knelt down next to Trey, dabbing at his nose.

"Come on, Sydney, we're going home." I said, walking away.

"No." she said firmly, and I crinkled my eyebrows. She advanced towards me. "I'm not going with you. You can't just ignore me for a week, and then barge into my life like this! You can't control me! I'm not going with you." with that, she brought her hand and slapped me in the face. I took a step back, in shock.

She had chosen Trey over me. It was Trey. It was always Trey. I was just too stupid to know.

* * *

**I felt kind of bad writing the last part, but…well, I had my reasons. How did you guys like it? Or hate it? I love all reviews, but if you have something really mean to say, please don't say it. I got a really mean review on Tumblr, which kind of lowered my self-esteem in this story.**

**Guest: Whoops! I forgot completely. Sydney and Eddie ****_are _****twins. She's 9 minutes younger, but still twins.**

**Taylor Roberts: I think so, too :) and thank you for being my 50****th**** reviewer!**

**Love you all! Keep calm and watch The Indigo Spell trailers ;)**


	10. The Countdown

**Since we start school again tomorrow, I wanted to get this chapter up quickly as possible. A lot of things will…change in this chapter. I won't say for better or for worse ;)**

**Once again, I'd like to thank my reviewers :)**

**I don't own Bloodlines/VA**

* * *

**Sydney Sage**

It was the 31 of December, just before Jesse's party. He had invited me, but I doubted I was going. Ever since I blew up at Adrian, I didn't feel like doing anything. I was becoming more and more confused about my feelings towards Adrian. I didn't know if I liked him, but I knew I felt something. I knew he didn't feel the same way about me, wither way. He could have any girl at our school, why pick the awkward nerd?

Just as I was thinking this, I crashed into a warm chest. I looked up into a pair of brilliant green eyes, and my face turned pink. _What should I say?_

"Hey." He said, brushing the hair out of his eyes and steadying me. I didn't even know I was about to fall backwards.

"Hey." I squeaked, making him laugh. God, I missed his laugh.

"Scared of me now, Sage?" he asked, and I laughed when he flashed me a charming smile.

"Should I be?" I asked, my voice taking on a flirty edge that surprised us both. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is Sydney Sage _flirting _with me?" he asked, and my cheeks turned even pinker.

"No, I…I was…" he smiled, and I realized we were standing in the middle of the stairs. I began to walk backwards down the stairs.

"I know, Sage." He smiled, which made my heart flutter. I took another step backwards, captivated by his eyes, when my foot slid out from under me. I fell back suddenly, and Adrian ran to me, eyes wide.

"Sydney!" he knelt down where I was, frowning.

"I'm fine, my leg just hurts a bit." He took my ankle in his hands, sending a shiver down my spine.

"I think it's sprained. Now, don't freak out." Before I could ask what I was not supposed to freak out about, he took me in his arms, bridal-style, and carried me to my room, setting me on my bed gently. My heart beat quickly, and I worried he could hear it. If he could, he didn't say anything. He disappeared, and came back with an ice pack, pressing it against my leg. My cheeks turned redder, if possible. I turned to look at him.

Though I had known him for years, his good looks were still shocking at times. I took in his handsome features slowly: his chiseled face, his full lips, his messy hair, and his deep emerald eyes. He slowly looked up at me, holding my gaze, and I realized how close we were. I could feel his warm breath on my lips, making me shiver. He cracked a small smile.

"Cold?" he whispered, and I barely nodded. He wrapped his arms around me, instantly warming my body. I buried my face into his chest, not wanting him to let go.

**Adrian Ivashkov**

As I looked down at the blonde in my arms, I suppressed a groan. I had fallen for her, hard. I didn't even know when I began to fall for her. When she fell asleep in my arms, or had I always felt this way about her, but was too dim to know? Either way, I couldn't have her. She belonged to Trey, and I cared for her too much to take him away from her. I wanted her badly, but even more than that I wanted her to be happy. If Trey was that, then…

I was planning on not talking to her the same casual way again after our fight. If I could forget her, I could forget my feelings for her, I thought. I was wrong. My feelings for the bundle of warmth in my arms only increased with every passing moment. I knew how I felt about her now.

I loved her.

Pulling back, I smiled. She was turning me into a different person, I knew. I _wanted _to change for her. I wanted to protect her, to care for her, and for her to let me love her.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX!" I heard voices call from down the street, and I smiled at Sydney, my arms still loosely around her.

"Five…" I said softly, and she smiled.

"Four…" she replied.

"Three…" I leaned closer to her, so our faces were inches apart.

"Two…" she shifted even closer so our lips were almost touching. Her eyes fluttered closed, and before she could pull away, I pressed my lips to hers.

The kiss was…amazing. Her lips were the softest things I could have ever imagined, and they felt like the inside of a rose. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I pulled her closer, tracing my tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, kissing me back with just as much fever. Our lips seemed to fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. My insides were on fire, and a shiver ran down my spine when she tangled her fingers in my hair. One of my hands stayed on the small of her back while the other traced the spine of her neck.

All too fast, I remembered her boyfriend, my girlfriend, and everything else wrong in this world. Why I hadn't kissed her before this. I pulled away quickly, running a hand through my hair.

"Shit, Sage, I didn't mean to…I'm sorry…" I said, slightly panicked. Sydney looked at me, golden eyes wide. I sighed. "That was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that." I said, unable to look at her. What had I done? She wanted Trey. She wasn't mine and I wasn't hers. I took advantage of her in a moment of weakness. I shook my head. "I'm sorry." I repeated, and sighed, quickly making my way out of her room. Though I wasn't sure, I thought I saw a glimmer of…recognition in her eyes.

She was perfect. I didn't deserve her.

* * *

**Yay! Finally a Sydrian kiss :) **

**So, how did you guys like it? This was kind of a short chapter, I know.**

**Also, let me clear this up if you were confused: Adrian thinks Sydney loves Trey, and he's not good enough for her. That's why he pulled away.**

**Review, please, my darlings! :D**


	11. Hidden

**I'm so sorry for being gone for so long D: I was crazy busy with midterm finals, but I'm back now…=]**  
**I'll make an extra-long chapter to make up for it =D **

**Warning: This chapter will go from POV to POV more quickly, since I felt this needed to be written this way :) **  
**Love you all –blows kiss-**  
*****Sydney Sage*****

* * *

I watched Adrian run out of his room, placing a hand gently to my lips, still feeling the heat and sweetness of his lips against mine. _Did he really kiss me? _I took a deep breath, trying to even out my rapid heartbeat unsuccessfully. I closed my eyes, recounting the events.

I fell down the stairs and hurt my ankle. Adrian, the perfect gentleman, carried me up to my room. We talked, just like any other day, until the countdown for New Year's began. Then, he kissed me, and a sensation I had never before felt spread through me, turning my bones to liquid fire. I wished, smally, that his lips were still on mine as I shrank lower into my bed, wrapping the covers even more tightly around me. I sighed, and lowered my head to my pillow, surrendering myself to sleep.

The next morning, I awoke feeling almost weightless, light as a feather. My soul plummeted, however, when I saw my phone on the bedside table, buzzing. I placed the phone to my ear, one eye closed, unused to the sunlight streaming through the windows. "Hello?"

"I've been worried sick, Syd." Trey's voice came through the phone, though he didn't sound the slightest bit concerned. "Where were you last night?"

I shook my head out of habit. "I'm fine, Trey. Just a bit…tired."

"Well, wake up. I'm taking you out for a romantic picnic." Trey said. Instead of a fluttering heart, however, all I felt was annoyance. "So, I'll swing by in an hour?" he asked.

"Sure." I said, attempting to sound cheerful. When he hung up, I dragged myself out of bed, looking at it longingly. I ran a comb through my hair tiredly, making sure it ran smoothly to my back. I pulled a dark emerald shirt over my head, and a pair of shorts, and looked in the mirror.

When I saw my reflection, I winced. My shirt was an almost perfect replica of Adrian's emerald eyes, yet so far away from his eyes. His eyes held so much emotion-so much hidden pain, so much happiness, and a thousand other unreadable emotions.

I let out a heavy sigh, and shook my head, slowly walking down the stairs and trying to block Adrian's green eyes from my mind.

Speak of the devil.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully. Adrian nodded slightly in my direction, and I frowned, but quickly put my cheery smile back on. "Headed somewhere?"

"No." he said, and I ran a hand through my hair, leaning against a wall.

"Oh. So, do you want to hang out later today?" I asked, and he turned away from me.

"I'm busy. With Eddie." _Lie number one…_

"Oh, well, what about tomorrow?" I said, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"I can't. Some of the guys and I are going to play soccer." _Lie number two…_

I shrugged, keeping my happy façade. I heard a car horn from outside, and Adrian looked out the window, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Your boyfriend's here." He said flatly, and I swallowed, sliding into flip flops rigidly.

"So he is." I said quietly, and walked out the door, closing it quietly. _What did I do to make him so mad? _

I opened the door to Trey's car, giving him a smile. I was starting to feel like a Barbie doll with all my phony smiles and fake emotions. Trey smiled back at me.

"Good morning, Syd." He didn't say anything for the rest of the ride, which I was grateful. I silently sorted through my feelings.

_I have a crush on Adrian. _That much I knew. I almost audibly groaned. _That wasn't obvious… _I wondered, silently, if Adrian was thinking of me at the moment, but I highly doubted it.

*****Adrian Ivashkov*****

Angeline was straddling my hips, kissing my neck, but I was having a hard time getting into the blonde's lips, my mind straying to Sydney.

_Fuck. _Kissing Sydney royally screwed me over. Now, I could hardly look at her without hating myself, and Angeline? Her lips could never compare to Sydney's, I found when I drove here. It was Sydney I wanted, but I didn't deserve Sydney. _At least she likes Trey_, I thought darkly.

I tried to concentrate on Angeline, pulling her lips up to meet mine and kissing her half-heartedly. I tangled a hand in her hair, the texture so different from Sydney's. Mentally cursing myself, I pulled away and looked into Angeline's eyes, her swollen, well-kissed lips, curved into a frown. "What?" she purred, climbing closer. I shook my head, and set her on the couch next to me.

"Look, Angel, I think we should stop this." I said, running a hand through my hair as I saw her blue eyes widen. She stood up, so she, for once, towered over me in height.

"What?" she asked, acting innocent. She pouted sweetly, as if trying to seem like a child. I just shook my head.

"Angeline, I know it's not me you want." _And you're not who I want._

"Yes I do! I-"

"What about Trey?" I asked pointedly, and the strawberry blonde blanched for a moment.

"T-there's nothing between Trey and I." she said, stammering for a moment before regaining her composure.

"Nothing yet, but I can see you want there to be. We just don't fit, Angel." I said in my most gentle tone, the tone I reserved for 'breaking' girls hearts. _Yeah right. _I knew that not a single one of the girls I dated had any true feelings for me. The just wanted to brag to their friends that they had dated _the _Adrian Ivashkov. I gave Angeline a gentle smile.

_What am I doing? _I thought as I walked through the door. I had thrown Angeline out the window, and pushed Sydney away, though I never had her in the first place. For a single moment, I wished I hadn't kissed Sydney, so I could be with her, and pretending I felt nothing for her, but I couldn't. Every moment I spent was almost painful, knowing every moment felt the world to me when it meant nothing to her. Shaking my head, I knew I had done the right thing.

When I walked through the door, I almost slammed into Sydney. "S-sorry." She stammered, looking up at me. I shook my head.

"It's fine." I said quietly. _Go away. Go away before I tell you how I feel. I know you don't want to hear it._

"Oh…okay…so where did you go?" she asked, toying with her hair, almost nervous, and I offered her a smile.

"Uh, Angeline's."

"Oh." Sydney said quietly, and I scratched the back of my neck.

"We broke up." I blurted, and Sydney's golden eyebrows shot up.

"Oh?" she asked, and I saw a smile fighting to break on her face. Her smile faded, though, after a moment. "Why?"

I ran a hand through my hair, contemplating my words. "There's…another girl." I said, and Sydney bit her lip, nodding.

"I, er, have to go to my room…" she said suddenly turning on her heels and sprinting to her room, slamming the door. I sighed, leaning against the wall.

"You." I whispered.

* * *

**Yay! How did you guys like that? I had to re-write that three times, unsatisfied. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I'm hoping you guys had fun reading. Not as long as I hoped, but…it's something. :D**

**Now, I have a favor to ask any RP'ers: I have this forum named Like a Dream, a general fantasy RP where there are angels, vampires, werewolves, and just about any other creature. I'd be so, so, so glad if any of you could join.**

** forum/Like-a-Dream/116617/**

**Love you all!**

**Review please!**

**-Nala the Lion**


	12. Dear Diary

**Hey :) I'm back, after my round of the flu x_x **

**This chappie may be cheesy, but I really liked this idea when it swam into my head.**

**I do not own anything.**

***Sydney Sage***

I looked blankly at the empty book my twin had given me not ten minutes ago, flipping through the lined pages as if looking for some hidden answer.

_Eddie strolled into my room, casually swinging a plastic bag as he looked around my room. I arched a curious eyebrow as he placed the bag onto my bed, about to exit._

_"What's in the bag?" I asked suspiciously, before even looking into the bag. Eddie paused, turning to look at me just before he reached the door frame, his hands in his pockets. _

_"Oh, just a present for my sister. I thought it'd help you sort out your emotions." He said, and I furrowed my eyebrows together, wondering about his sanity as he exited my room as quickly as he entered._

I looked back to the front cover of the book, the word "DIARY" engraved in the front. Still wondering my brothers motives in giving me this spontaneous gift, I opened it to the first blank page, folding the page so it creased. I picked up a ballpoint pen, and stared at the page. Again, my eyes drifted up to my green notebook. Seeing the color, my hand began to move across the page.

I looked down at the words I had messily scrawled on the page, my letters much less precise than usual. My eyebrows furrowed together as I looked at the words on the page, surprised that they were my own-they were so unfamiliar.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm starting to think I have a crush on Adrian. No, I know it. I don't understand why I do, or how it started-I've known him forever, and he's almost a part of my family. I don't understand why I like him so much-we have virtually nothing in common. I'm neat, clean, organized, and nerdy, while he is a star soccer player, the hottest guy in school, the biggest player in out school. I'm far from being in his league, but I still can't help but wish he somehow returned my feelings. When he said he was through with Angeline, I was ecstatic. I don't understand why I have such strong feelings for him when I feel nothing for my boyfriend. I don't like how he always finds his way into my mind, whether it's keeping me up at night for hours after he smiles, or making my heart pound when our skin touches. It's impossible for the smallest thing, like the color green, to remind me of him, but yet it does. I guess I've always had a small crush on him, of course. It's hard not to be attracted to his soulful eyes, messy hair, and features of a Roman God. It's sad, though, when I think of the reality of my crush on him. He's seen as a God while I'm a nerdy freak. He wouldn't choose me-not with the skinny, pretty girls that line up to get a chance with him. _

I looked down at the entry in disbelief that I had written all that-about Adrian Ivashkov, no less. I groaned, leaning back on my bed. I knew I needed a distraction, but what?

An hour later, my distraction had come in the form of a friend, Jill. I was sitting on her bed while she painted my nails-something I never enjoyed-and chattered on about school. I wrinkled my nose at the gold, foul smelling nail polish on my short nails.

"What's the point of nail polish, anyway?" I muttered as Jill used a cotton ball to wipe the still-wet polish off one finger after it had smudged.

"It's fun, and makes your nails prettier." She said, repainting the nail. She finally finished coating my fingers with a coat of clear polish, and sat back on the bed. "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded, blowing on my nails to dry them faster so I would be able to use them again. She bit her lip timidly.

"Do…do you know if Eddie likes anybody? Not that you have to tell me, I mean, I understand if you don't. N-not that I like him, or anything, but…I don't know, I just…I just was wondering." Jill rambled in her nervous way, and I blinked at her.

"I wouldn't be able to say…" I said, choosing my words with caution. Jill's face fell, and I winced, knowing I hadn't chose the correct words to comfort her. "What I mean, Jill, is that you should ask him yourself." I said quickly, which seemed to brighten her mood. She sat up straighter, and read the back of a nail polish back for the ingredients.

***Eddie Castile***

I opened the door to Sydney's room silently, wincing when the door creaked loudly, the way it did whenever I was trying to be silent. I walked into her room, looking around the room for the navy book. Seeing it open, on her desk, I walked over to her painfully neat desk, not a hair out of place. Even her open diary was arranged straightly in front of her laptop. I quickly leafed through the entry, a small smile on my face. I quickly picked it up, and took it down to the dining table, arranging it with a pen to make it look like she had left it through there. I walked back into my room, waiting for Adrian to come and find it.

Thinking back to Sydney's journal, it seemed she sorted through a pile of cluttered, indefinable feelings. _Maybe I could do that for Jill, _I thought darkly.

***Adrian Ivashkov***

I sat on the bleachers after practice with Eddie, Mason, and Dimitri. I tried my best to ignore Dimitri, which was hard when Eddie and Mason were awing over him like he was some kind of God. I ran a hand through my hair, and watched as a short brunette ran up the bleachers, and flew into Dimitri's arms. He laughed, and set her down on his lap, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before saying goodbye to us and leaving with her, hand in hand.

For some reason, though, seeing Dimitri with Rose didn't shatter my heart like it used to every time I saw the together.

A while later, after eating and buying a birthday present for my mother, I arrived at the Sage household, using the key under the mat to open the door. I set the gift down on the table, slouching down on a chair in a way that my parents would scold me for.

My gaze traveled to the open book on the table, and I sat up, looking more closely. I caught the word 'Adrian', and my stomach lurched, immediately recognizing the handwriting. I snapped the book shut before I could see another word, curious to know what she had written but also dreading to see what it said, knowing whatever it was couldn't be good, and couldn't be what I was hoping to see. It was more likely to be about how she felt nothing for me rather than a confession of undying love. I ignored the book, standing up and grabbing the bag holding my mother's gift, going to the guest bedroom, almost a second home to me at this point.

A while later, I heard a small, nervous knock on my door. "It's open." I said, and the small blonde walked through my door, sitting on my bed and looking around as I looked up from my phone, tossing it away so I could give her my full attention.

"Hey, Sage." I said casually, and stood up, leaning against a wall. She played with the hem of her button down, and I chuckled at her attire, never ceasing to amuse me. Sydney averted her eyes from me to her golden hair, playing with it as if she was too shy to look at me. I walked over, sitting next to her. "Something wrong?" I asked, all seriousness, furrowing my eyebrows.

"I need to tell you something." She said, locking eyes with mine.

**How was that? :D**

**I'm sorry to say, but I'm ending this story in the next chapter or two. But…never fear, as I still have my story "sparks" in progress, one I want to devote my full attention to, seeing as it will have more of a dramatic plot. So, keep calm, love Sydrian, and I promise I'll be updating soon.**

**Review, please, my darlings**


End file.
